The Dark Universe Timeline
by H.R.C. Stanley
Summary: Welcome to a new world of Gods and Monsters... This is a timeline for my take on and expansion of Universal's Dark Universe franchise. Disclaimer: A special thanks goes to 'kade32' as I allowed him to do his own version of this timeline. I don't own any of the characters, films and other source material used here, not even the cover image. Enjoy.


_**The Dark Universe Timeline**_

By H.R.C. Stanley

Based on the _Dark Universe_ franchise, _Dracula Untold_ , and the 2010 _Wolfman_ remake; all owned and created by Universal Pictures

* * *

 _"Evil is the shadow that exists just outside our world; continuously searching for a way to come in, for a way to become flesh and blood. Welcome to Prodigium. We recognise, examine, contain, and destroy evil. Sacrifices must be made..."  
_ \- Dr. Henry Jekyll

" _Men don't fear swords, they fear monsters, they run from them. Sometimes the world no longer needs a hero, sometimes what it needs is a monster..._ "  
\- Count Vlad Dracula Tepes III, aka Dracula

" _Even a man who is pure in heart and says his prayers by night, may become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms, and the autumn moon is bright..._ "  
\- Unknown

* * *

3000s BC - _Menehptre was born and soon became the Pharaoh of Egypt. A daughter named Ahmanet was born, however, her mother died during childbirth. Soon after, Menehptre married a new wife as a son was born to Menehptre. Ahmanet, now unable to inherit the title of pharaoh, murdered Menehptre and her brother, using their blood as well as her own to summon Set, the God of chaos and disorder, promising to find him a mortal man to inhabit so that they may rule the world as king and queen. Ahmanet attempted to sacrifice her lover to Set, but Menehptre's priests killed him before she can. Ahmanet was then mummified alive and sealed in a tomb, and has since then assumed dead for 5000 years._

12 AD - _Gaius Julius Caesar Germanicus, better known as Caligula, was born on 31st August._

37 - _Gaius Caesar's reign as Emperor of Rome began. As an Emperor, Gaius earnt his legacy as an insane tyrant from his reputation of cruelty, sadism, extravagance, and sexual perversity._

41 - _Gaius Caesar "died" on 24th January, thus ending his reign. In truth however, he summoned a demon from Hell to make a Faustian blood-pact in exchange for power and immortality becoming the first known vampire in recorded history, perhaps the progenitor of the vampire race. The demon fulfilled its part of the deal but later betrayed him and cursed Gaius to spend eternity in Broken Tooth Mountain, feeding on travelers to satiate his thirst for human blood. Presumably from the lack of regular victims to feed on, Gaius became more aged and monstrous in appearance, with all of his teeth becoming fangs and his fingernails becoming sharp like claws._

1127 - _The ruby for the Dagger of Set was discovered by Knights during the Crusades and buried it along with one of their deceased in a church in the countryside of England._

1428-1431 - _Count Vlad "Dracula" Tepes III, Prince of Wallachia and Transylvania is believed to have been born around this time._

1432 - _Mehmed II the Conqueror was born on 30th March._

1436-1439 - _Mirena, wife of Vlad Tepes III, is believed to have been born around this time._

1442 - _The Turkish sultan and the Ottoman Empire enslaved 1,000 Transylvanian boys to fill the ranks of his army, the Janissary Corps. These child slaves were beaten without mercy, trained to kill without conscience, to crave the blood of all who defied the Turks. From among these boys, one grew into a warrior so fierce that entire armies would retreat in terror at the mention of his name. Vlad the Impaler, Son of the Dragon. Sickened by his monstrous acts, Vlad came to bury his past with the dead and returned to Transylvania to rule in peace._ _During his time in the corps, he met and befriended Mehmed II._

1450 - _Ingeras, son of Vlad and Mirena, is believed to have been born around this time._

1462 - _While on a scouting mission , Vlad and his men entered a cave in the mountains and encountered an ancient sorcerer and master vampire, who subsequently driven them out of his lair. Later, the Turkish party arrived unexpected. Anticipating that they have come for the tribute, Vlad offers the party silver coins, but the envoy demands that 1,000 boys be given over for service in the Turkish army. After a failed attempt at negotiation with the Turkish Sultan, Vlad skirmished with a Turkish party that arrived to take his son for service in Turkish army. Believing that he'll need more power in order to defend his territory and his people, Vlad seeked out the vampire's cave and confessed his need of the vampire's power. After listening to his story and cautioning him about the risks, the vampire offered Vlad some of his blood, which infuses Vlad with the powers of the night. The vampire explains that this power would last for at least three days, during which time Vlad would be tempted to drink human blood, but if he can withstand the urge through the three days he would be restored to his mortal state._

 _Upon his return from the cave, Vlad observed a Turkish siege of Castle Dracula, and single-handedly took on the besieging force, killing them all. The next night however, the Transylvanian party was ambushed by Turkish forces, and Vlad and his men engaged them. Although victorious in the engagement Vlad's powers began to unintentionally draw attention from his closest advisers. The next day at the monastery, as Vlad attempted to rally his people ahead of the battle, his use of the demonic powers was exposed and the citizens at the monastery subsequently turnt on Vlad. Angered over this perceived betrayal, Vlad chastised his people before he took his leave._

 _Later that night, a massive Turkish force marched to the monastery. Vlad summoned bats to defend the territory, however the incoming Turkish army turnt out to be a decoy force deployed to allow a handful of Turks to infiltrate the monastery and kill the citizens within. Mirena ultimately risked her fatal in defence of her son. Angered over the loss of his wife, Vlad embraced the darkness within himself and honoured Mirena's last request to drink her blood, then returned to the monastery. Finding a handful of survivors Vlad offered each the chance for vengeance, as well as his blood to drink._

 _As the Sultan and his men are prepared for a massive invasion of Europe, Vlad arrived with a small yet powerful band of vampires. A battle erupted between the two forces, however Vlad's vampires were vastly superior to the Turkish soldiers, and the battle degenerated into a massacre. While the vampires took their vengeance on the mortal forces, Vlad pursued out the Sultan, who took the Count's son captive. Aware of the vampire's weakness to silver, the Sultan lined the floors of his tent with silver coins, and engaged in a battle with Vlad with a silver sword. Ultimately, the Sultan's attempt to kill Vlad failed, at which point Vlad and his son emerged from the Sultan's tent, whereupon they were surrounded by the very vampires Vlad brought. Vlad's vampires demanded if they could drink the child's blood, but they were put to a halt by the unexpected presence of a monk, who kept the vampires at bay with a cross. After consoling his son, Vlad instructed the monk to take and keep Ingeras, then used his power to clear the cloud coverage. The absence of the clouds resulted in direct exposure to sunlight, killing off all the vampires in the process, including Vlad presumably._

 _In the aftermath of the battle, Vlad disappeared and was presumed dead and the Turkish army defeated, leaving Europe safe from further invasion and occupation. Ingeras was crowned the new prince of Transylvania, and the name Dracula is passed down to future generations as a legend. Finding him in his near death state, a mysterious human found and revived Vlad with a drop of blood, who remained out of the public eye from then on._

1466 - _Quasimodo and Agnes Guybertaut, later known as Esmeralda, are both believed to have been born around this year._

1476-1477 - _Vlad Tepes III, Prince of Wallachia and Transylvania was once believed to have died around this time._

1482 - _The gypsy Esmeralda captured the hearts of many men, including those of Captain Phoebus and Pierre Gringoire, but especially Quasimodo and his guardian Archdeacon Claude Frollo. Frollo was torn between his obsessive lust for Esmeralda and the rules of the Notre Dame Cathedral. He ordered Quasimodo to kidnap her, but the hunchback ended up getting captured by Phoebus and his guards, after saving Esmeralda. Gringoire, who attempted to help Esmeralda but was knocked out by Quasimodo, was sentenced to death via hanging by beggars once Esmeralda saved him by agreeing to marry him for four years._

 _The next day, Quasimodo was sentenced to be flogged and turned on the pillory for one hour and followed by another hour's public exposure; the accused hunchback pleaded and begged for water. Esmeralda, feeling empathy for the deformed human, approached the public stocks and offered him a drink of water. She soon freed him, and eventually captured his heart. Later, Esmeralda was arrested and charged with the attempted murder of Phoebus, whom Frollo actually attempted to kill in jealousy after seeing him trying to seduce Esmeralda. She was then sentenced to death by hanging. As she was being led to the gallows, Quasimodo swung down by the bell rope of Notre-Dame and carried her off to the cathedral under the law of sanctuary, temporarily protecting her from arrest._

 _Frollo later informed Gringoire that the Court of Parlement had voted to remove Esmeralda's right to the sanctuary so she could no longer seek shelter in the Cathedral and would be taken away to be executed. Clopin, the leader of the Gypsies, heard the news from Gringoire and rallied the citizens of Paris to charge the cathedral in order to rescue Esmeralda. When Quasimodo caught sight of the Gypsies, he assumed they were there to take Esmeralda away, so he drove them off. Likewise, he thought the King's men wanted to rescue her, and tried to help them find her. She was taken by Frollo and Gringoire. But after yet another failed attempt to win her love, Frollo betrayed Esmeralda by handing her to the troops and watched while she was about to be hanged. As Frollo laughed in sick pleasure during Esmeralda's hanging, Quasimodo pushed him from the height of Notre Dame to his demise. Quasimodo took Esmeralda's body with him, deep underground beneath the cathedral, where he would remain, preserved for the next 600 years._

1729 - _Dr. Septimus Pretorius was born on 15th January._

1732 - _Dr. Johann Waldman was born on 6th March._

1770 - _Dr. Victor Frankenstein was born on 1st February._

1777 - _Victor, along with his family, moved to Switzerland._

1792 - _Victor left Switzerland for the University of Ingolstadt in Germany after his mother passed away from scarlet fever. During his time at the university, Victor soon utilised his knowledge of chemistry, biology and other forms of science to develop a secret method to impart life into non-living matter._

 _Eventually, he used this method to undertake the creation of a perfect living humanoid composed from the dead human tissue of deceased criminals. Despite his intentions, the beautiful creation of his dreams ended up looking hideous and unnatural. Regretting his choices and repulsed by his own creation, Victor abandoned the 8-foot creature and fled back to his home of Geneva; there he soon married his adoptive unrelated "sister", Elizabeth Lavenza._

 _Meanwhile over time, the Creature soon developed intelligence, brute strength, and even an articulate vocabulary, as he vowed revenge against his creator for his act of rejection and bringing him to a world that despised him for his sole inhumane appearance._

1794 - _The Creature soon found, confronted and_ _demanded Victor that he must create a female companion like himself. He, who referred to himself as "Adam", argued that as a living being, he must have a right to happiness. Adam promised that he and his mate will vanish into the South American wilderness, never to reappear, if Victor granted his request. Should Victor refuse his request, Adam threatened that he would kill Victor's remaining friends and loved ones until he was left on his own, just like his own creation._ _Fearing for his family, Victor reluctantly accepted the offer, with Adam saying he would secretly watch over Victor's progress._

1795 - _Henry Clerval, a friend of Victor's, accompanied him to England, but they separated at Victor's insistence at Perth, Scotland. Victor suspected that the Creature was following him. Working on the female creature on the Orkney Islands, he was plagued by premonitions of disaster, such as the female hating the Creature or becoming more evil than him, but more particularly the two creatures may lead to the breeding of a race that could potentially overthrow mankind. He chose to put a stop to his new creation once he spotted Adam spying through a window._

 _Confronting his creator once again, Adam threatened Victor to continue working, but Victor ultimately refused, having been convinced by his own paranoia. Angered, Adam proceeded to strange both Elizabeth and Clerval, taunting the terrified Victor. Soon enough,_ _Adam escaped. After getting back to Geneva, Victor's father, weakened by age and by the death of his precious Elizabeth, passed away a few days later. Seeking revenge, Victor pursued the Creature to the North Pole, but collapsed from exhaustion and hypothermia before he can find his quarry._

 _Soon enough, before he could succumb to death, he was eventually found by Captain Walton, whose ship was trapped in the packed ice; it was there that Victor told the captain of his grim tale before finally_ _dying shortly thereafter, but not before telling Walton to "avoid ambition". A few days later, Walton discovered Adam on his ship, mourning over Victor's body. He spoke to the captain that Victor's death didn't bring him peace; rather, his crimes left him completely alone. Adam vowed to let himself die so that no-one else would ever know of his existence. Walton watched as Adam drifted away on an ice raft that soon vanished into the darkness and distance, never to be seen again for over 200 years._

1814 - _Dr. Martin Hesselius was born on 28th August._

1818 - _Captain Walton recalled his events to a young author from England who would eventually publish his tale as a popular novel; that author's name was Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley.  
_

1819 - _Sir John Talbot was born on 31st December._

1843 - _Inspector Francis Aberline was born on 8th January._

1847 - _Professor Abraham van Helsing was born on 8th November._

1849 - _Lawrence "Larry" Talbot, son of Sir John Talbot, was born on 19th February._

1850 - _Dr. Henry Jekyll was born on 13th November._

1853 - _Dr. Jack Griffin was born on 10th November._

1865 - _Gwen Conliffe was born on 23rd February._

1874 - _Dr. John Cranley was born on 5th March._

1875 - _Captain Frank Englehorn was born on 2nd December._

1879 - _Dr. Yogami was born on 3rd October._

1881 - _Hesselius, Helsing, and Jekyll officially became the immortal founders and first members of Prodigium; having established their headquarters just underneath the newly-built Natural History Museum in London, England._

1882 - _Dr. Edward Muller was born on 1st November._

1885 - _Prodigium established its second facility underneath the Rijksmuseum in Amsterdam, Netherlands. This was where Prof. van Helsing remained located._

1886 - _Dr. Jekyll finally perfected the serum that would suppress his alter-ego._

1887 - _Dr. Carl Maia was born on 26th September._

1890 - _Carl Denham was born on 20th November._

1891 - _Gwen informed Lawrence that his brother, Ben, had suddenly disappeared. In the Talbot family's estate in Blackmoor, Lawrence was estranged from his family for many years, since his father, Sir John sent him to an insane asylum after witnessing his mother's mysterious death. When Lawrence returned, Talbot Hall was in disrepair. John revealed to him that Ben's mauled body had been found the day before._

 _Lawrence went into town to see the body, which was kept at the local slaughterhouse; it was there that he was told about Ben's personal effects. Later, in the local tavern, Lawrence overheard the locals debate about who was responsible. Many blamed a band of gypsies who were camped outside of town. Another claimed that several decades earlier a similar murder had happened and that his father suspected a werewolf. Among Ben's belongings was a medallion that happened to be purchased from the gypsies._

 _After Gwen left for London, Lawrence travlled to the gypsy camp on the night of a full moon. One gypsy, named Maleva, revealed to him that something evil had befallen his brother. The local townspeople descended on the camp to force them to turn over a bear that they accuse of being the killer. But a mysteriously strong wolf-like humanoid creature descended on the camp, slaughtering many people in the process. Lawrence attempted to save a young boy's life, only to be attacked by the beast, who bit him on the shoulder before being chased off by the armed townspeople. Maleva attended to his wounds, howver, her daughter assisted that Lawrence must be killed, but Maleva refused, saying he is still a man. Only a loved one should kill him._

 _Gwen returned to Talbot Hall to nurse Lawrence back to health. Despite having several strange yet fearful dreams over the next few nights, he appeared to have completely healed after a few weeks. Sir John and his servants showed to Lawrence silver bullets and blades and implied that something monstrous was on the loose in Blackmoor. Inspector Abberline arrived from London to investigate recent unexplained murders and suspects Lawrence due to his past mental issues. Worried about what may happen, Lawrence sent Gwen away again and then follows his father to the tomb of Lady Talbot; in the catacombs beneath the crypt, in a shrine to the dead mother - a shrine that included a chair specially fitted with restraints. John explained to Lawrence that he had been dead for years, then locked himself in the room alone. As Lawrence tried to leave, he finally transformed into the Wolf Man. Rampaging through the woods, he killed several townspeople who had created a trap in hopes of catching the monster. The next day, John led Abberline and the local police to where a dazed and bloody human corpse was hidden._

 _Lawrence ended up being taken to the very same asylum in London where he was once incarcerated as a child. Dr. Hoenneger subjected him to ice-water and electro-therapy treatments. Sir John visited his son to explain the curse hanging over the family. Many years before, Sir John was hunting in the jungles of India. Intrigued by reports of an unusual predator living in a remote cave, John travelled to a remote area. In the cave, he was bitten by a feral boy and infected with lycanthropy. Lawrence realised that he witnessed his father murdering their mother as a werewolf. John had relied on his servants to contain and secure him during full moons. Sir John escaped the month before, slaughtered Ben and attacked the gypsy camp. Now invigorated by the power of being a werewolf, Sir John, no longer intending to restrain his power anymore, left his own son behind in the asylum._

 _Dr. Hoenneger brought Lawrence to an observation room to present him to his colleagues as an interesting test case. As the full moon streamed through the windows, Lawrence transformed into the Wolf Man in front of the doctors. He murders Dr. Hoenneger and escaped into the night. Abberline, who had been attending the demonstration, pursued the beast, shooting at him as he raced along the rooftops. The Wolf Man killed more people in a trolley before disappearing into the night. The next day, Lawrence, having return to his normal human form, visited Gwen at her antique shop and confesses his feelings for her. However, Abberline arrived and searched through the shop, but not after Lawrence escaped on his way back to Blackmoor._

 _Aftwards, Gwen studied lycanthropy and tracked down Maleva to ask for help, but gypsy confirmed that Lawrence can't be cured from his curse. Meanwhile, Abberline tracked Lawrence to Blackmoor, this time armed with silver bullets as Gwen made her way there as well._ _Soon enough, Lawrence arrived at Talbot Hall, having loaded a gun with silver bullets and eventually found his own father waiting in the study. The silver bullets turnt out to be duds as John began to beat down Lawrence. When the full moon rises, they both transform into werewolves and fight to the death. In their struggle, the room ended up caught on fire. The Wolf Man burnt his father alive and decapitated him, killing him. Gwen arrived, hoping to save Lawrence, but when the Wolf Man blindly attempted to attack her, Abberline burst in to shoot at him. As Gwen fled with Abberline's revolver, the Wolf Man bit Abberline then chased Gwen before he could finish him off._

 _The Wolf Man trapped Gwen above a waterfall. She laid down the gun and pleaded with the man still inside the beast. Lawrence's consciousness faintly returned and the Wolf Man hesitated. When he was distracted by the sounds of a posse coming to kill him, Gwen retrieved the revolver and fired at him with a silver bullet. As he laid dying, Lawrence reverted to human form and thanked Gwen for doing what needed to be done. The wounded Abberline and the posse arrive as Lawrence dies, unaware that the detective has retained the werewolf curse himself._

1895 - _Erik, known to many as the Phantom of the Opera, resided in the dark catacombs that laid beneath a French opera house, the Palais Garnier. He was born with facial disfigurement, which terrified his mother and father. After being abandoned by all, he then hid away in a subterranean lair, behind a mask, isolating himself from society and the outside world. That was, however, until he met and fell in love with a young beautiful singer and dancer named Christine Daaé._

 _Erik intended to keep her in his lair with him for a few days, but she caused him to change his plans when she unmasked him and, to the horror of both, beheld his nose-less, lip-less, sunken-eyed face, which resembled a skull dried up by countless centuries, covered in yellowed dead flesh._

 _Fearing that she would leave him, Erik decided to keep her with him forever, but when Christine requested release after two weeks, he agreed on the condition that she should wear his ring and be eternally faithful to him. On the roof of the opera house, Christine explains to her friend, Raoul de Chagny, about her abduction, and made him promise to take her away to a place where Erik could never find her, even if she resisted. Raoul told Christine that he would act on his promise the next day, to which she accepted. However, Christine sympathised with Erik, and decided to sing for him one last time as a means of saying good-bye. Unbeknownst to Christine and Raoul, Erik was watching them and overheard their whole conversation._

 _The following night, the enraged and jealous Erik abducted Christine during a production of Faust, and tried to force her to marry him. Raoul was led by a mysterious opera regular known as "The Persian" into Erik's secret lair deep in the bowels of the opera house, but they ended up getting trapped into a mirrored room by Erik, who then threatened that unless Christine agreed to marry him, he would kill them and everyone in the Opera House by using explosives. Christine agreed to marry Erik. Erik initially attempted to drown Raoul and the Persian, using the water which would've been used to douse the explosives, but Christine begged and offered to be his "living bride", promising him not to kill herself after becoming his bride, as she had both contemplated and attempted earlier in the novel. Erik eventually released Raoul and the Persian from his torture chamber._

 _When Erik was alone with Christine, he lifted his mask to kiss her on her forehead, and was given a kiss back. Erik revealed that he had never received a kiss before in his life, not even from his own mother, nor had been allowed to give one and was overcome with grief. As Christine gave him comfort, Erik told her that he had never felt so close to another human being. He allowed the Persian and Raoul to escape, though not before making Christine promise that she would visit him on the day of his death, and return the gold ring he gave her. He also maade the Persian promise that afterwards he would go to the newspaper and report his death, as he would soon "die"of love". Indeed some time later, Christine returned to Erik's lair, buried him somewhere he would never be found, as requested, and returned the gold ring. Afterwards, a local newspaper ran the simple note: "Erik is dead". Christine and Raoul eloped together, never to return._

1897 - _Dr. Jack Griffin, a chemist, discovered an ability to turn invisible while conducting a series of tests on an obscure drug called "monocane". He impulsively used it on himself, resulting in him granting invisibility rather successfully; however though, he was unable to find a way to reverse it. Driven mad by the mere ability and its potential of power, Griffin soon went on a wild spree of maniacal crimes and pranks, earning him the persona, "The Invisible Man". He occasionally adorned bandages all around his body in order to keep himself visible._

1904 - _Jack Driscoll was born on 20th April. Prodigium established another facility underneath the Egyptian Geological Museum in Cairo, Egypt.  
_

1905 - _Captain Nector Lucas was born on 30th June._

1907 - _Ann Darrow was born on 15th September. Prodigium established another facility underneath the_ _National Museum of Natural History in Paris, France.  
_

1909 - _Dr. Edwin Thompson was born on 25th October. Prodigium established another facility underneath the National History Museum in Dublin, Ireland. This was where Dr. Hesslius remained located._

1912 - _Dr. David Reed was born on 29th April._

1914 - _Dr. Mark Williams was born on 27th March._

1926 - _Kay Lawrence was born on 17th October._

1933 - _Carl Denham, an adventurous showman and film director in New York City, discovered an ancient map that revealed the uncharted Skull Island in the Indian Ocean, and decided to shoot a film there along with Captain Englehorn of the SS_ Venture _. Among the crew were first mate and WW1 veteran Jack Driscoll, and down-on-her-luck actress Ann Darrow. Upon their arrival, they found a native village_ _, separated from the rest of the island by an enormous ancient stone wall. While witnessing a ritual, the crew incidentally intruded and unintentionally caught the natives' attention. They then kidnapped Ann and offered her as a sacrifice to their "god", the 50-foot tall primate-esque creature known as 'Kong'. As the beast whisked Ann away, Denham, Jack and their crew ventured into the deadly jungles to rescue her._

 _Throughout their hunt, the rescue crew survived attacks from a large variety of dinosaurs and other creatures: including a group of hadrosaurs, an armoured ankylosaur, a stampede of adaptosaurs chased by a pack of carnotaurs, swimming away from a large swamp monster, and an angered triceratops mother after harming its young. Soon enough, they come face-to-face with Kong upon a large log bridge after being chased by an arsinoitherium. Kong then shook and knocked off the log, as most of the crew fall into the pit below, only to be eaten alive by large hybrid insects. However though, Jack, Denham and a sailor named Peek survived the ordeal as Denham retreated to the wall and Jack and Peek continued after Kong._

 _Meanwhile, Kong battled a pack of tyrannosaurs, but Ann was almost eaten as she got trapped in one of the giant reptiles' mouth and Kong ripped its jaw open to fish out Ann, who was merely injured due to being wedged on the Rex's teeth, leaving Kong to take her up to his mountain lair to mend. Upon arriving there, Ann tended to her own wounds as well as Kong's and they both healed over time as they both have a playful moment together. But the two were suddenly attacked by a flock of bat-like pterosaurs; Kong fought them off as Jack retrieved Ann, but the cowardly Peek met his end in the jaws of an elasmosaur. Kong followed Jack and Ann back to the wall as he rampaged through the village, but Denham ended the beast's wrath by shooting Kong in the knees and the remaining crew knocked him out by beating him in._

 _The surviving crew of the_ Venture _soon transport the unconscious beast all the way back to New York City, where Denham revealed Kong to many spectators in a wondrous stage show, but also tortured the poor creature like an elephant trained in a circus act. Ann tried to put a halt to the show, but was aggressively held back by Denham. Angered, Kong broke free from his chains, escaped and rampaged through the streets in search of Ann, leaving a suddenly-horrified and regretful Denham behind. Wanting to stop the destruction, Ann allowed Kong to reclaim her as the beast climbed the Empire State Building for safety. But when a battalion of biplanes fly in to kill the king, Jack entered the scene by flying another plane in order to protect both Ann and Kong. But it was sadly no good, as Kong was shot down and fell to his death in the streets below._

1946 - _Dr. Moreau was born on 13th August._

1954 - _Dr. David Reed, an ichthyologist working for Prodigium, led an expedition to the Amazon rainforests to search for a creature linked to a fossilised skeletal webbed hand found during a geology exploration. The creature in question was a prehistoric, piscine, amphibious humanoid from the Mesozoic era that was once worshipped by indigenous native tribes in South America as a "god". The creature, dubbed the "Gillman" for obvious reasons, killed many crew members before being captured on the_ Rita _ship._ _It eventually escaped and retreated back into the Lagoon where it came from. The remaining crew followed it to its lair in the deep caverns before they fired at it repeatedly. The Gillman then used its healing abilities to remove the bullet wounds before vanishing into the depths._

1955 - _A Mexican red-kneed tarantula grew to the gigantic size of a hundred feet from genetic mutation and rampaged through the Arizona desert before being hunted down and captured by Prodigium agents._

1956 - _Prodigium established another facility underneath the National Museum in Rie de Janeiro, Brazil.  
_

1957 - _In the South Seas, an iceberg melted, releasing an ancient 200 foot tall praying mantis tha soon escapes and went on a swift rampage before being captured by Prodigium agents._

1959 - _Edward Prendick was born on 21st September._

1962 - _Nick Morton was born on 3rd July._

1963 - _Dr. Jack Griffin was born on 9th June._

1963 - _Prodigium established another facility underneath the Australian Museum in Sydney, New South Wales, Australia._

1971 - _Prodigium established another facility underneath the National Museum of Nature and Science in Tokyo, Japan._

1978 - _Chris Vail was born on 28th May._

1983 - _Malik Kenzari was born on 16th January._

1984 - _Jennifer "Jenny" Halsey was born on 25th September._

1987 - _Wilhelmina "Mina" Murray, reincarnation of Mirena, was born on 4th April._

1991 - _Laura Westenra was born on 7th February._

1996 - _Edward Prendick, an English scientist and member of Prodigium, survives a mysterious shipwreck in the South Pacific ocean. A passing ship took him up aboard where a man named Montgomery revived him. He took him to an island belonging to the brilliant Dr. Moreau who fled from London after experimenting with vivisection. Moreau revealed to have created a colony of half-human/half-animal hybrids through this technique. He also upheld the law by means of restraints and discipline should the 'Beast Folk' commit certain acts and crimes that are otherwise normally forbidden by humans. He even forced them to take daily shots in ordeer to keep them from "retrogressing". Soon enough, the Beast Folk revolt against their master and his laws before killing him and taking back control. Prendick killed the Hyena-Swine with help from the Sloth creature and used a remaining boat to sail back to England._

1998 - _Prodigium established another facility beneath the National Museum of Scotland._

2005 - _Jenny was recruited by Dr. Jekyll into Prodigium._

2008 - _Malik was recruited by Prof. van Helsing and Dr. Jekyll into Prodigium._

2014 - _Vlad finally found and met Mina, who strikingly resembles Mirena, in the streets of London, unaware that Caligula was watching them from not too far behind..._

2017 - _Archaeologist Jenny Halsey, along with mercenaries Nick Morton and Chris Vail, travel to Iraq to find the tomb of Ahmanet. They soon_ _uncover Ahmanet's sarcophagus, planning to take the sarcophagus to London. However, Ahmanet summoned a group of camel spiders, one of which bit Vail. After loading the sarcophagus on the plane, Vail became possessed by Ahmanet and killed Colonel Greenway, attempting to attack the crew before Nick was forced to shoot him dead. Ahmanet then summoned a wave of crows to attack the plane, which caused the plane to crash, killing the entire crew save for Jenny Halsey, who was saved by Morton at the last minute via parachute._ _The plane then crashed into the fields of England with Nick on-board._

 _Nick awoke up in a body bag at a morgue without even a single scratch on his body. Jenny was asked to identify the bodies of the deceased but was just as surprised to see Nick alive. Meanwhile, a_ _t the crash site, rescue workers found the sarcophagus and Ahmanet's corpse. One man approaches it and was caught off-guard as Ahmanet sucked the life out of him and his partner to regenerate her body. She then used her powers to turn them into reanimated corpse slaves._

 _While in a pub, Nick and Jenny discuss about how he survived the crash. He then encountered Vail's ghost talking to him again. He warned Nick that Ahmanet has chosen him and out a curse on him for a reason. He later confronted Ahmanet outside the pub and was cornered in an alleyway by a whole swarm of rats, but he was snapped out of this vision by Jenny. She explained to Nick about what she learnt from reading the hieroglyphs on the sarcophagus. She knew about Set's dagger and the ruby jewel that must join it to complete the ritual. Jenny revealed to Nick about the ruby being buried with the crusaders there in London._

 _Nick and Jenny went to the crusaders' tombs and they uncovered the jewel from the crusader's coffin. Before they could leave however, they were trapped by Ahmanet and her undead slaves. Nick and Jenny fought off the undead and escaped the tomb. A brief chase ensued, after which Ahmanet was taken down and captured by Prodigium agents as they showed up to rescue Nick and Jenny._

 _The two were taken to the main Prodigium headquarters located beneath the Natural History Museum of London. It was there that Nick met Dr. Henry Jekyll, who began to explain what he knew about Ahmanet and the forces of evil out there. Their facility was dedicated to uncovering dark forces and containing them. Ahmanet was chained up and subdued with mercury being pumped through her body. Nick approached her and listened to her explanation about the ritual she attempted to perform on her lover. She attempted to sway Nick by saying he would have complete control over death and become a living god if he joined her._

 _Nick returned to Henry's office with Jenny. Dr. Jekyll appeared to be undergoing a transformation and tried to prevent it using a serum, but Nick took the serum as he demanded for answers. Malik pulled Jenny out but left Nick inside. Dr. Jekyll then transformed into his monstrous alter ego, Mr. Edward Hyde. He and Nick fought, with Hyde nearly winning until Nick managed to inject him with the serum, restoring the doctor back to normal. Meanwhile, Ahmanet summoned a camel spider to crawl into the ear of another agent so that he would break her free from her holds. Ahmanet was let loose as she killed off the guards that were containing her and took back the dagger and the ruby. Nick and Jenny fled the facility as Ahmanet unleashed a sandstorm from shattered glass upon the city of London._

 _Nick and Jenny ran into the Crossrail to escape the glass where they encountered more of Ahmanet's undead slaves. The two fought back before the tunnels get flooded. Nick and Jenny swam up for air but Ahmanet grabbed Jenny and dragged her underwater. Nick chased after them to save Jenny, but he ended up into a trap where Ahmanet was waiting, along with the drowned body of Jenny. He attempted to smash the jewel until Ahmanet once again tried to persuade him to join her. Nick held out the dagger as if to give it to her, but he instead stabs himself with it, now gaining Set's powers despite resisting the god's complete control. He battled Ahmanet and sucked the life out of her, reducing her back to a shriveled corpse. Nick then resurrected Jenny_ _, but fearing that he would lose control of Set, he disappeared before she awoke once more._

 _Jenny reunited with Jekyll as Ahmanet's body is placed back into a sarcophagus filled with mercury. Jenny wondered what will happen to Nick now that he had become technically a monster. Jekyll mused that it took a monster to defeat a monster, and that there was still hope for Nick so long as he retained a shred of his humanity. Meanwhile, s_ _omewhere in Egypt, Nick had brought Vail back to life. They rode their horses off on another adventure as a sandstorm follows them._

* * *

" _It's said there's no sin in killing a beast, only in killing a man. But where does one begin and the other end..._ "  
\- Gwen Conliffe

" _Welcome to a new world of Gods and Monsters..._ "  
\- Dr. Henry Jekyll

" _Let the games begin..._ "  
\- Gaius Julius Caesar Germanicus, aka Caligula

* * *

Author's note:

The _Dracula_ novel and its characters are owned and created by Bram Stoker.

The _Frankenstein_ nove and its characters are owned and created by Mary Shelley.

The _Hunchback of Notre Dame_ novel and its characters are owned and created by Victor Hugo.

The _Phantom of the Opera_ novel and its characters are owned and created by Gaston Leroux.

 _The Island of Doctor Moreau_ and _The Invisible Man_ novels and their respective characters are owned and created by by HG Wells.

 _King Kong_ and its characters are created by Merian C. Cooper, Ernest B. Schoedsack, Edgar Wallace, and RKO Pictures, and owned by Universal Pictures.

 _The Creature from the Black Lagoon_ , _Tarantula_ and _The Deadly Mantis_ are owned and created by Universal Pictures


End file.
